


The Electric Bird Has Sung

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Series: The Electric Bird Has Sung [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Akumas, Birds, Electricity, High School, Luke calls raven birdie, Music, Superheroes, electrocuted guys, i am going to add more as i write, i am going to put as many puns as i can, i do not know what to write, lots of birds, more puns, puns, tortured Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: Raven, Melissa and Luke haven't always been superheroes. They've been only mediocre children with mediocre lives and mediocre grades. They were in year three in high school when everything changed.





	1. When it all began

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this photo on the internet with three superheroes: melodie, sparrow and mercury
> 
> So I've told myself: why write a fic about ladybug and chat noir like everyone and not create other three superheroes?
> 
> So in this fic I'm going to write mostly about them, and the original ladybug characters are secondary characters.

Raven, Melissa and Luke haven't always been superheroes. They've been only mediocre children with mediocre lives and mediocre grades. They were in year three in high school when everything changed.

Raven was a brown haired girl with athletic features and brown eyes and she had a passion about birds. Melissa was a platinum blond haired girl with a long face and unhealthy figure and love for music, her pale blue eyes sparkling every time she heard someone talking about it. Luke was a blue haired boy with sky blue eyes that had an unhealthy obsession with electricity and because of that he almost always had black marks on his face from getting electrocuted.

Raven and Melissa were best friends when Luke came around. His loop sided grin, careless attitude and lame and funny remarks making them befriend him. That was in year two. In year three, at the beginning, they were heading to school, when it was an akuma attack. Melissa started running away, but she saw that Luke and Raven were heading in the opposite direction, towards the akuma attack.

Melissa sighed and followed them just in time to see her best friend fighting the akuma. Raven had opted for her karate skills and was dodging attacks and punching with a fury that Melissa had never seen before in her friend. She looked around fir Luke and she gasped when she saw him in a dangerous position, hanging with only one hand from a roof, with the other one fiddling with an electric wire, and when he finally got it untangled, he jumped to the floor. Melissa saw with horror as her best friend walked with difficulty towards the akuma, shaking because of the electricity running through his veins. Lifting his hand holding the wire and his eyes glowing electric blue, he started running as Raven knocked the akuma to the ground. Luke tightened the wire around the akuma. The person started shaking uncontrollably then stopped. As Raven and Luke started getting the wire off the akuma, Melissa noticed the smile tugging at his lips.

"No! Don't let him go!" She screamed, but it was too late. 

Full of the newfound rage, the akuma knocked Raven and Luke unconscious and started walking slowly towards Melissa. Panicked, the girl reached for her flute in her backpack and hit the akuma so fast and hard that he didn't have time to react and was knocked unconscious, just in time for Ladybug, who's been unconscious until now, to get the akuma's bracelet and crack it. She purified the akuma and let it go.

The wave of ladybugs went over Luke and Raven, who got up rubbing their heads because of the throbbing pain. Luke still had black patches on his face and his blue eyes seemed to have a little more electrical shade and a strange sparkle other than the usual amused one. 

He grinned and said: " Well, that was marvellectric."

Everyone but Chat rolled their eyes, but the tomcat grinned and said:

"Clawsome, wasn't it?"

Ladybug and Melissa groaned, but Raven chuckled and said:

"Look like you' ve found a partner in puns, Luke."

He grinned and took her hand.


	2. Running for the akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Raven have their second akuma battle

After reaching school late for the first two hours, enduring the teachers' lecture and promising never to be so late again, Raven joined a grinning Luke at the table.

"You look different, Luke. What's happened?" she asked.

She was right. Luke had one more spark than the usual amused one. Also, his eyes had a different shade of blue, an electric iris being added to the sky blue one.

"I need to show you something." he said.   
He took a taser and turned it on. Before Raven could stop him, he pressed the button and watched the electric wave dance towards his hand. As the electricity touched his hand, Raven whimpered and stretched her hand to stop him, but before she could, the electricity reached his hand and started twirling through his veins, those glowing through Luke's pale skin. But those weren't the only ones that were glowing. Luke's irises' borders were glowing with electricity. Strands of his hair stood up ruffled, a thing that would have been funny if he wouldn't have been smirking like crazy. He stretched a hand with his palm upwards and a ball of ice blue electricity jerked out of his hand, sizzling.

Raven gaped at him. That was crazy.

"That's so cool, Luke! But... can you be more discreet, please? We're in the canteen after all."

Luke nodded and stopped. "Sure" They walked towards the buffet, not noticing Marinette and Adrien, standing in opposite corners of the canteen, watching them and seeing their future villain. Luke.

 

\------ •••• ------ 

 

Nightshade threw a vial of poison at Chat Noir and Ladybug, screaming at them:

"Hand me your miraculouses and you might survive!"

"You know, this sentence is starting to mewnnoy me!" Chat yelled.

"Then maybe you should focus on catching the akuma, not on your puns, chaton." said Ladybug.

Chat made a hurt face and said:

"You mrawwwnd me, milady.", but he shut up.

After half an hour of fighting, Ladybug and Chat Noir started getting tired, but ghe akuma seemed more powerful than always. Ladybug stumbled because of the exhaustion and fell. Her scared scream sounded more terrifying than anything in Chat ears. He tried to run towards her, but Nightshade blocked the way.

"If you give me your miraculous, I will save her." she promised.  
Just then, Luke appeared, with Ladybug in his arms. He put her down and smiled in a way that made Chat Noir happy that he was on their side.His smile grew in a grin and said:

"Aaaah, I can feel the electricity between you two."

He started laughing then running. He started with a normal speed and Raven appeared and joined him with what looked like a crossbow with electric shock arrows. Raven shooted an arrow and pinned Nightshade's robe to the ground. Luke started increasing his speed more and more, until he reached an unhuman one. Before Nightshade could throw anypoison vials in him, he snathed her glowing purple necklace and threw it to Ladybug. She cracked it with her foot and caught the akuma.

Before Ladybug and Chat could turn to thank them, Raven and Luke were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your opinion even if it's not a nice one! Please comment!


End file.
